The Animal Within
by EmeraldChick
Summary: After hearing of Bella's transformation, Jacob spirals out of control. He runs out into the woods and gets into several fights with the wild life. Passing out from lack of blood, he wakes up in the ER. Then things go from bad to worse
1. Chapter 1

This is set at the very beginning of BD part 1. After hearing of Bella's wedding, Jacob spirals out of control. He runs off to Seattle and tries to loose himself. Quill and Sam are sent to find him, and they bring him home. Triggers abound (including drinking and drug usage), and mild swearing because it is a bunch of teen boys. First fic, so take it easy on me please. Bold means that the character is thinking. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, any similarity to SM works is her credit, and any dissimilarity is to be taken as complete fiction.

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Notes: If the date and timing of Sarah's death is wrong please correct me.

Jacob ran out to the mailbox on a stormy day to get the bills, like he did every day. The rain was pattering on the roof of his father's home, but he had grown accustomed to that. What put him in such a sulky mood was the continuous thunder rolling. **"I hate the storms. Mom died in a storm."**

His mom had died in a car crash almost eleven years ago. It had been a terrible storm that night, and there was a drunk driver on the road. Long story short, bad night. That is how his obsession with cars took over. Despite the fact that his dad blamed the driver, Jacob was convinced that he could make a car that could withstand being hit head on. They just needed the right mechanic who had a general knowledge of physics. It was a lot to think about when you were 17 years old, which was why his dad worried about him so much. After eleven years Jacob was still mad, angry, and hurt that it happened. That he had grown up without a mother. The only way he survived the funereal was that Isabella Marie Swan had stood with him.

When his dad went up to sell the old truck to Captain Swan and his daughter, Jacob jumped at the chance to go and see his beautiful Bella. He fidgeted the entire way there. But, when he went up to her, she had no clue who the heck he was. " **She did not even love me! She did not even remember me!"** He had to work all the way from hi to I love you, and it took a year and a half. The part that made him sick was it did not even worked.

" **A vampire broke my bones. Then Doc Vamp broke them all again. But I feel broken because of a human."** He had almost died the night she officially broke him to pieces. When the doctor put him on morphine it made him feel a little better. He had tried to act like he was in more pain then he was, but he sucked at being discrete. The doctor and his dad caught on the next morning, so he could only float for a few hours, but it had worked. He had an okay high, and a sucky come down. After being busted, his dad told him he had to go see a shrink so he could nip his "problems" in the bub. His first session was supposed to be tomorrow morning. **Wait wasn't raining?** He shook his head to clear his thoughts. By now he realized that he had already gotten the mail and came back inside. That was the reason for the rain not puttering on his head. **Wow, I am out of it!**

"Hey Jake." His dad called from the living room. "Sorry for making you go out in the storm!"

Jacob forced a smile and threw the mail down on the kitchen schedule. Billy turned off the TV about the weather channel calling for hurricane watch, and rolled into the kitchen. He grabbed a handful off envelopes and started sorting bills from letters from junk mail. Jacob worked the pile from his end. They seemed to work in sync, operating out of routine. Billy came across a very official envelope addressed to "Mr. Jacob Black" in vary official writing. For some reason he had a bad feeling in his stomach, but he ignored that feeling, and threw it across the table to his son. For the rest of his life he regretted that decision.

Jacob put down a bill about the power and picked up the mysterious envelope. The smell that hit his nostrils was a sweet sticky scent. **Vampire!** He tore at the envelope and read it.

"Isabella Marie Swan

And

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

A tremor shook his large frame. **No!** He stormed out of the house, ignoring the rain that had pelted him. **I need more time. This can't happen! I won't watch it happen! No Bella cannot do this to me. I no- no- this- this isn't can't happen to me! No I won't think about it.** He gave himself to the anger and changed into a wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Feeding

Disclaimer: Get very violent, if you cannot read about animals dying, don't read. I am not SM and do not own Twilight or the characters.

The beast took over almost instantly, as Jacob's body gave in without a fight. All of his effort the last few months to stop and become more stable flew out the window. The rush. It came with such a rush of freedom. His paws crunching over the fallen leaves, his fur felling the wind rush through it, and his nose picking up the scent of the deer. **Dinner!**

He went it the direction off the smell and soon saw a buck. Instead of crouching back and waiting like Sam had taught him to hunt, Jacob jumped onto the buck and his teeth sink into the left shoulder of the stag. Crippled the animal came crashing to the ground, and Jacob dug in to his first meal. His teeth tore at the animals hide, and he chewed the deer up, and the blood ran down his face. He picked his first meal clean. His hunger satisfied, his body felt drained and he went to sleep.

His dreams were vary distorted. Images of the people he loved and hated flashed through his mind, and he could not keep it all straight. **It's working!** His though jerked him awake. The rain had stopped, but it had gotten darker because night had fallen. His first movements were stiff from being on the ground all night, he had to ease into standing on his four paws.

When Jacob tried to think of where he was and how he got there, his thoughts went back to the letter, and a howl ripped through his chest. He sprang off in the direction he was facing, north or south he did not care, but it took him away from the pain and the heart break that he had experienced the day before.

He wanted to hunt again and his body got into an almost frenzy state of feeling the way he had gotten last night. His nose searched and found suitable meat, and Jacob lurched off in that direction. He had gotten close on the animal, still unable to identify what it was. This time he did not try to be discreet the rush off the hunt got to intense and he just flung himself at the deer.

 **Not a deer!** Jacob thought as a mountain lion roared at him. Jacob wanted to run, but his wolf body took over forcing him to fight. The mountain lion clawed at Jacob, and he howled in pain, but then he struck and the cat's ear on impulse, and sunk his teeth into its head. Suddenly pain twisted through his body as the cat's claws ripped on both of his shoulders. Jacob broke off stumbling around.

Then the cat jumped on his back. Its claws sunk into Jake, and the blood poured out. Jacob howled in pain, and there was a shot gun that was fired in the distance. The cat jumped off and ran away from the shot. Jacob tried to follow, but he ran into a tree and his body collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hospital

This time when Jacob woke up, the light killed his eyes. He shut them tightly. The pain all over his body was excruciating. There was a jackhammer bounding inside of his head. His neck hurt any way that you twisted it. He was having a hard time figuring out where he was, and how he got ! The last thing he remembered was that Bella- **NO! I am done with that!** He was done, SOOO DONE! He was done with Bella, Edward, his pack, even his father. Jacob wished for nothing else than to die! A scream erupted from his lips. It was the cry of anguish.

Then a door slammed, the noise making him scream louder. Hot tears were coming down his eyes. There were two voices, both females, talking fervently. Jacob wished for them both to go away, he wanted to be alone and wallow in his misery. The voices were trying to shush him, he felt hands force his body back on to a soft surface.

He opened his eyes to see the two women. They both reminded him of Bella. He screamed harder and tried to push one of the women off of him. He was successful and she fell on the ground. Then there was another slam of the door and two more hands were on him. These hands were rougher, and cold to the touch! **Edward!** Jacob leaped out and tried to attack the vampire who plotted to kill his girl. The rough hands caught him and forced him down.

"SAM! HELP!" and then Jacob felt a sharp pain in his arm. The world around him faded to black.

He woke up groggy this time. **I am really getting sick of passing out!** And there were restraints on either of his hands. He growled a wolf growl and tried to get out of them. **I am a warewolf! Shit! I can do this!** But the restraints would not budge.

The door opened and a nurse walked in, well a guy nurse, much to Jacob's disappointment. "Get me out of these!" Jacob barked the order. The nurse took out the syringe, and Jacob flinched.

The guy laughed, which infuriated Jacob. "Yeah! Once you get a good dose of this stuff, you try to behave. Unless you like getting knocked out." Jacob gulped, satisfying the nurse. "Now if you are going to play nice, I would like to ask you some questions. Is that okay?"

Jacob nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Jake."

"What is your full name?"

Jacob paused for a second, if he gave the guy his full name they would contact his dad, and then his dad would make him come home. **I don't want to go back.**

"I don't have a last name."

The nurse nodded, "I have to give you a last name, Jake. Can you not remember your last name?" Jacob shrugged, and the nurse scribbled something down.

"Okay, Jacob, I am going to give you the name Jacob Jackson, so we can keep you separated from other patients."

The nurse looked like he wanted a response. Like the fact he just named Jacob a really stupid name was funny. Jacob groaned to make the so he shrugged, wincing at the pain.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"No."

"Do you know why you were found in the woods?"

"No."

The nurse sighed, like he did not believe him and scribbled something down on paper. He turned to leave, but stopped when he got to the door. The nurse turned back around and asked, "Who is Bella?"

Jacob suddenly felt his blood began to boil. His body began to shift between the sheets. A howl flooded the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A wolf thing

Warning: Ok so this is going to get vary AU just go with it. All good werewolves curse!

Jacob took off! He slammed into people. He stayed low to the ground, and ran around people in attempt to escape the room. He was on all fours, and he had no idea what was going to happen to him. Suddenly, all too familiar voices came flowing into his head.

 **Jacob, stop it!** Sam yelled. **There are humans there!**

 **Your blowing our cover, you asshole!** Paul screamed in his head.

Jacob growled at his friends wanting to be free of them. **I want to be alone!** He was looking for an exit, and then he saw a door that had stairs on it. Jacob ran through the door and ran/stumbled his way down the flight of stairs. He went down, down, down, until when he was at the bottom level. He burst through the stair door, and ran through the lobby. Nurses and doctors were dodging out of his way. Finally, Jacob saw daylight and went towards it, bursting through the glass window. Then he ran through the parking lot, and made a bee line for the trees.

 **JACOB! Stop!** Sam ordered him to stop and suddenly his legs rebelled against him, grinding him to a halt.

 **Damn Alpha orders.**

 **Jacob!** Sam fumed at him. **How in the hell are we going to explain all of that?!**

 **Relax! Let the damn leeches do it. The daddy is a doc, right? Besides no one knew my real name. And I am nowhere near Forks or La Push.** Sam paused a minute and Jacob realized that he just got away with phasing in front of humans!

 **All right, but you need to come home. You have been gone for two weeks. You dad is crazy worried!**

Jacob felt a hint of guilt when the thought of his dad being worried about him. His dad had taken care of him for all his life, working hard to keep food on the table, being mom and dad to all of them for the last 10 years, putting his sisters in college, and getting him new clothes every time he grew or phased. Yeah, his dad deserved more than Jacob running away like a stupid kid, and Jacob owed it to his old man to come home, but home meant HER. A growl ripped through his chest.

 **Tell him I'm fine. I can take care of myself!** With that Jacob ran through the trees, heading north, in the opposite of his dad, Bella, and pain.

 **No! You are not fine!** Sam argued back at him. **Damn it, Jacob.** **You almost got killed! Then you phase in front of HUMANS!**

 **I am not going home Sam! DEAL WITH IT!** And with that Jacob phase out, which was not his best plan. He had been running in the woods and now started stumbling naked against bark, which hurt really bad, but Jacob was so exhausted he leaned toward the tree, ignoring the pain. He sat down in the grass and put his head on his knees, taking in a few deep breaths.

His guilt was overwhelming. His dad was worried. He abandoned his pack, his tribe. He was supposed to be alpha male, it is his job to go back. That is why he wanted Sam to be alpha anyway. The pack is kind of okay, sort of I mean excluding Leah. But with all of that running through his head, there was still an undeniable, painful truth that drove his choice. **Bella loved a dead guy more than him.**

 **Why the hell should I return to that life? A life where the only girl I want to imprint on wants a leech!**

Plus, when he think about it, he is not the only one to blame that he is off alone in the woods. He had to have been in that hospital for at least 24 hours. If his pack missed him that much then why didn't at least Quil and Embry show up? Sam could have come and gotten him, because Jacob did ask for help yesterday. Sam hadn't heard Jake, either that or he didn't care. Jacob was on his own. Jacob decided that his old life was dead to him. He was not going to ever be Jacob Black again. That sweet naive kid that chicks could bat an eye and make him do stupid things. No, he was done with it all. **Yeah, screw them all! I'm on my own!**

He needed to get somewhere with a bunch of people, where no one knew his name. Thanks to Captain Swan, that crossed off almost any major city in the entire Washington state. **But, Canada should still be good to go**. Jacob phased back into his wolf, and tested the waters to see if his brothers were there. Comfortable with the silence after a few minutes, Jacob headed north. Don't ask how he knew which way north was. It was kind of a wolf thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Human Again

Jacob felt it in his skin when he had crossed over the Canadian border. It wasn't a good feeling, but the feeling when you realize that a part of your life was over. **I wish Bella were here.** They had talked about running away together back when she though Sam was a monster who had gotten Jacob high. Jacob remembered her showing up randomly at his house telling him how much she hated the fact that he was with Sam, and how he should have nothing to do with him.

That was the night she found out that he was a werewolf. He thought that he was doing the right thing. She was the only girl who he cared about, and she did care about him. He remembered her calling him all the time to make sure he was taking care of himself when he had "mono".

That would have been a different life, a life of him and Bella. He wanted that. A human life. Jacob shifted his body and he stumbled through the wood. He instantly regretted his decision. How was a naked guy supposed to stumble through Canada, and not end up on the 6 o'clock news? He needed some clothes.

He hears yelling up ahead, and followed the sound. As he got closer, he heard a lot of yelling, and then a shrill whistle. He got closer to the clearing and realized that there was a field up ahead. A bunch of kids, about Seth's age were playing soccer.

Jacob phased back into a wolf so that he could blend in with the trees. Then he hugged the tree line until he got to the spot where all of the soccer bags were unattended. He was in luck, the field was maintained but they had let the shrubbery grow all the way around it. He hunched low, his belly on the ground and crawled painfully slow up to one of the bags, using the shrubs for cover. He grabbed the closest one to him, a black bag opened to reveal sneakers, jeans and a tee. Jacob snatched it up with his teeth and turned to make a bee line back to the woods.

The minute he got up, someone spotted him. When he heard the kid yelling at his, his legs trusted him forward. He made it to the woods in record time, and soon left the soccer kids in the dust. 

The clothes sort of fit. The t-shirt that would have been big on a regular 16 year old was tight on Jacob, but he would make due. His plan was to start over. Be a guy in town that was quiet and kept to himself, and eventually he would forget about Bella. **Yeah like that would ever happen! But it is worth a shot.**

He slung the back pack over his head and the wallet fell out. Jacob picked it up and took the cash out, about $200. His dad would kill him if he caught him stealing, but hell his dad would kill him for running away. He really did not give a damn anymore.

Jacob had followed the road by the soccer field heading north again. He kept picking north because _she_ was south. It was not long until he came to a busy-ish intersection. There was a gas station on one corner, and an Ingles on the other. He decided to try his luck with the gas station first.

Walking in his wolf senses quickly told how run down the place was. It smelled disgusting, and he was just about to bolt when a guy walked in from the back. His eyes got big when he saw Jacob just standing aimlessly there, looming over the place, with clothes on that were way to tight.

"May I help you?" he asked in a think French accent.

"Um yeah. I'm new in town, and I was looking for a job. Are you hiring?"

The manager sized him up, and then shook his head "Um no- no need any more help." Just when Jacob shrugged and turned, the Manager asked, "Um, How tall are you?"

Jacob thought a minute. "I don't know. 6'10" maybe, little more."

"You strong, yeah? Work out?"

"I'm pretty strong, but I don't work out."

The manager's eyes got really big now. Just then Jacob realized that he should have lied. It was unhuman for someone to be this big. "I run a little bit. I guess I had a crazy hormonal growth spurt last year." **Smooth** he thought.

"I no pay you. But I know someone who can. His name is Peter. He runs a night club, needs someone tough and mean. Pay well."

Jacob smiled. This was going to be perfect.


End file.
